You Ain't Chicken, Don't Be Scared
by ZootyCutie
Summary: Oneshot. Where was Lord Stingray during the ordeals of "Ghost"? He ran into some demons of his own...


I am a huge Superjail fan, and Lord Stingray is one of my favorite characters. I also liked the Stars 'N Stripes when the appeared and I had this idea after watching the episode "Ghosts". I wanted Lord Stingray to appear in more episodes, and I was slightly surprised that this tactic wasn't exploited in the show. This takes place during the episode, and there are spoilers for the episode "Lord Stingray Crash Party" in here. All characters belong to Adult Swim. Oh, and kudos if you get the name of the story.

* * *

"Feh. Babies. A REAL BATTLE IS SCARIER THAN THIS, YOU MORONS!"

Superjail had been overrun by ghosts. While most of them belonged to the inmates that had lost their lives in the very jail, there were a few other faces. Skeletal divers from the insides of sea creatures burst out of their watery graves. Jackknife reconciled (and then fought) with the ghost of his late father. Ash found an ember of happiness with the ghost of Cancer. Aside from the latter, Superjail had become Hell. Well, more of a hell than it normally is. Most of the prisoners were out of their cells, attempting to fend off the beings of death that were trying to cause their own. Well, except for one.

Lord Stingray simply sat on his bunk, watching the paranormal panic through the bars of his cell. Thankfully, his cellmate was out there, which gave him a free pass for the night from his abusive "roommate". He had seen the corpses of both his minions and the members of the now defeated Stars 'N Stripes, so death wasn't anything new to him. In fact, due to the deaths of the final members of his enemy military corporation, the only thing that could preoccupy the supervillain was finding a way to finally get out of Superjail.

"You'd think they'd be used to death by now." Stingray said to himself, shifting himself to lie down on his bunk. He closed his eyes, slightly snickering when he heard the screams of his cellmate. "That's what he gets for what he's done."

As soon as he started to drift off, he suddenly heard the flushing of his cell's toilet. Slowly turning his head, he had to blink a few times and rub his eyes to see if he was hallucinating. Sadly, that wasn't the case…

Slowly materializing from the toilet, in a green glow, was a ghost. He wore a diver's suit, and carried a harpoon with a head speared through it. HIS own decapitated head. Stingray started to pinch his arm, but to no avail. Sloshing wetly out of the toilet, one foot at a time was the ghost of Rip Tide.

"Y…you can't be here…" Stingray nervously said, slightly laughing a tiny bit in fear. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Oh, but I AM dead." Rip Tide's disembodied head said, his body shifting the harpoon so that it was only inches away from the villain's face, and echo looming from his voice. "In fact, ALL of us are!"

"…All…?" Stingray nervously gulped, hearing the moaning of four other voices, as he dared to turn towards them.

A teenager in surveillance gear carrying his decapitated head, which now had an eye dangling by a nerve out of his skull. Peepers.

A heavily armored man, chunks of body exploded off of him, balancing his blown off head precariously on his nearly detached shoulders. Blow Job.

A cowboy carrying a flamethrower that shot out cold flames that carried his decapitated head. Cook Out.

A man in camo gear and face markings, his mouth and eye sockets gaping open, due to his eyes and tongue not being in his head anymore. Black Face.

The five members of the Stars 'N Stripes neared closers and closer to Stingray's bunk, their mouths slowly contorting to twisted smiles, which looked even more twisted in their states.

"S…stay back!" Stingray shouted, pointing one of his gloves towards the ghosts as he quickly inched towards the wall. "I'll attack!"

"With…what?" Peeper's head moaned, though his grin remained.

"They stripped you of your weapons…" Blow Job sneered.

"Yer on our level now!" Cook Out cackled.

"And we're coming for you!" Black Face added, as the five finally cornered Stingray.

"No…no….NOOOOO!" Stingray screeched as he felt their intangible hands suddenly become tangible, and grabbed him…

* * *

After the ordeal with the ghosts, Superjail returned to normal. Or, at least as normal as it was before the ghosts. The ghosts had passed on to the other side. However, Ash would talk about that he still could see Cancer's ghost, and that she was sometimes accompanied by five other ghosts. No one could explain it, but they had their theories.

The morning after the ghost attack, Stingray's cellmate was sent back to his cell. His normally angrily stoic face turned into a smile when he saw the supervillain. Lying in the middle of the floor was Stingray, curled up in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, and muttering nonsense to himself. His cellmate started to laugh, and said two simple words:

"Feh. Baby."

THE END


End file.
